


【Saint X Hodak】不要随便来找Saint

by Genegreen



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 17:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genegreen/pseuds/Genegreen
Summary: “在此之前你先好好解释一下，Saint，这是你从动物公墓里挖出来的流浪猫？”
Relationships: Saint/Hodak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【Saint X Hodak】不要随便来找Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Hodak是侦探社深水卧底设定

Saint把手从Hodak的衣领间伸了下去，杀手先生的本白色衬衫总是省略两颗扣子，Hodak轻轻往上抬了抬胸膛，这让Saint非常满意，他的手指找到了Hodak的乳尖——杀手先生穿了一件相当谨慎的马甲，Saint的手在情人的身体和布料的崖壁中间灵活地向下探。他这动作做得理所应当，好像杀手先生的骨与肉就是他盆栽里生长的一株草药一样，风摇摆着草叶，他亲手把这一株珍贵的药草摘取下来，放在齿间咀嚼。Hodak有双薄嘴唇，但他总是吝惜从这张嘴中发出声音，Saint低下头去吻住他，牙齿衔住下唇微微向后扯，又更进一步去咬Hodak的舌头。Saint手上的揉捻乳尖的动作加重，他看不见Hodak的乳尖被染成漂亮的绯色，可一阵阵上升的温度让他同样满意。所以他愉悦地又去侵略Hodak的口腔，Hodak开始细微地喘息——明明他能在水下憋气五分钟，但在海里和鲨鱼面对面也比不上名为“Saint”的攻击性，Hodak感到自己的神经从脑后烧起来，就像有人拿着针枪一寸一寸地刻上图纹。Saint不打算放过他，但他还是抬起头给小情人缓口气的机会。

“Hodak？在伊斯坦布尔被Angels打得那么狼狈，需要我的心理辅导吗？“Saint说出来的话就和他项链上的圣像一样正经，他的动作完全相反。他的左腿撑在Hodak的腿间，用膝盖不停地蹭Hodak的胯下，杀手先生浅卡其色的西裤下很快起了反应，但Hodak微微转了下脖颈，左手伸下去便握上了Saint的性器，用力揉两下，绿眼睛和薄嘴唇同时笑起来。

“用你的阴茎来治疗吗？Saint?“Hodak收回来，抬头去解Saint上衫的系带。他在情人的肩窝处深深一嗅，明明已经是中午了，Saint——这位侦探社中名副其实的圣人——身上还带着清晨露珠和草叶的气息，仿若刚从林间走出。这比火药气味好闻多了，而且带有致命诱惑，Hodak抬腰用跨间去蹭Saint的性器。Saint把Hodak的主动服务当作正餐前的小点，没人会拒绝一碟美味的黄油焗贝肉的，Hodak的马甲扣和衬衫扣被Saint一一挑开，他的蹭动让这几片布料摊得更开了。

杀手的腰腹线条带着夏威夷的阳光和阿拉斯加的冰雪，那都是他曾经训练的地方，腰腹上随着腹肌的线条延伸开一道伤痕，像黄杨树枯死的树枝。Saint把手指覆上去，用指甲去刮新生的疤痕，上身又伏下去亲吻Hodak。新生的疤痕背后联通着记忆，Saint的手指开启了他，正如在手术台上为他缝合伤口的那样，Hodak颤抖着回想起了他睁开眼睛后看到Saint一身白衫的背影，那背影是起伏的，随着他的心电监护一起高高低低。Saint的亲吻在这一秒钟变得激烈起来，他们的牙齿偶尔撞击在一起，麻，也疼痛，但对方唇舌的触感让他们恋恋不舍，Hodak的肩膀轻颤——Saint的手指放过了他的腰腹，重新占领了他的乳尖，中指、食指和拇指用力捻着一点红色，像要摘一颗火棘。这太过了，他能够忍受一颗子弹打断他的锁骨，但杀手受不了这个，因为他控制不住想要更多。Hodak的双手绕到Saint的背后，去掐Saint精壮的腰间，在床上他知道，眼前男人在宽松的上衫或长袍下流畅有力的肌肉线条。他的绿眼睛流出了眼泪，把那翡色的湖映得偏蓝。Saint抬起头来去亲吻Hodak的眼睛，睫毛轻轻触在他的嘴唇间。

这个姿势，像极了宽恕信徒的圣人。

可与中世纪禁欲气息不相符的甜美感官和滚烫的激情让这幅画面只停留在“好像”，由上神的教谕变成了人间的欢愉，Saint扯开Hodak的腰带，往下拽他的裤子。执行力超强的杀手一抬腰，蹬掉了碍事的布料，还把圣人勃起的性器掏出来抚慰。Saint撑起上身拿来了润滑剂，揉了揉穴口，然后把两根手指往Hodak的后穴里挤。

“Saint……再激烈点。“Hodak的痛觉神经很迟钝，或者说，他很难感觉到痛楚了。但他的敏感点给予他的快感同样能杀了他，Saint很清楚这个，在他把手指加到了三根之后就开始戳刺Hodak的弱点。快感从脊椎一路向上爬，杀手张开嘴唇喘息出声，他的汗水渗出皮肤，形成一个一个晶莹的湖。Hodak情不自禁地收紧肉壁挤压Saint的手指，但Saint偏偏抽了出来，他用湿淋淋的手抬起杀手的屁股，另一只手拿了一只安全套递到杀手的唇边。

“撕开它。“Saint的语气近乎命令，低沉，在Hodak的听小骨上荡起回音，他用牙齿咬上包装，脖子微微用力左转，汗湿的颈部肌肉随着他的动作性感地显示出存在。撕开了，Hodak用他的绿眼睛看着Saint。

Saint低头带上套子，从Hodak的视角恰好能看见一滴汗珠划过他的额角和发根，Saint的喉头滚动，发出低沉暧昧的吞咽声，性器抵在Hodak的穴口，没有任何挺腰戳合的前奏，Saint俯下身顶着Hodak的前额一冲到底。

性器隔着一层薄薄的乳胶直接和肉壁接触，Hodak的双腿盘上Saint劲瘦的腰，让Saint进入得极深，硬挺的性器一下一下地贯穿。Saint挺身用力得富有节奏，撞击敏感点时候，性器还要一处不落地黏膜Hodak的肉壁。扬起脖颈盯着墙壁上的顶灯，Hodak扬起脖颈，他的喘息又湿又热，但忍不住把后穴绞得更紧。果然，他听到了Saint骤然加重的喘息，和愈发加速的顶撞。

眼前的光开始摇晃了，这是我的深渊，Hodak一边低喘着一边想，雪色是月亮跌落深渊的骨骸之光，他用微微发颤的胳膊支起上身，他一意孤行地去亲吻Saint的嘴唇，上下牙一合，就咬出了血。

下一秒，Saint抬起头，眼神充满玩味，是在纵容他所爱的情人，下身直直往穴心顶撞，囊袋在身体相接处不断拍打，牵连出体液的丝线，Hodak的指尖痉挛起来，Saint在出血的嘴唇上一抹，笑着把手指送到Hodak的嘴边，除了鲜血还带着不知是谁的亮晶晶的液体。Hodak立刻听话地张嘴含住，舌尖绕着舔舐Saint的手指，和后穴肉壁吮吸性器的节奏相应。

“牙齿真尖，Hodak，想在我手上咬出你的名字吗？“Saint轻笑，把Hodak的手臂从肩膀上捞下来，亲吻上他手指间和手背的黑色纹身，那是一只指南针罗盘，还有宗教谜语的字母，青黑色图纹和白色的骨肉，Saint压在Hodak的身上用力抽插起来，他把含在小杀手口腔里的手指抽出来，去套弄Hodak的性器，拇指重重地擦过铃口，随着性器的跳动加快着手里的节奏。两人的喘息落在对方的鼻息尖，快了，Saint的手指微微用力掐了一把Hodak的性器，挺身顶在肉壁的敏感点上，低头地狠狠地吻住爱人的薄唇。

“Saint？Saint？你在吗？我给你带新妹子来了！看这是我们新的……Holy shit！“Sabina嚼着芝士抹饼干含混不清地喊着，她干脆地一掀隔间的帘子，看到的景象让这位Angel吓掉了手里的香槟酒杯。

被Sabina的突然后退差点踩一脚的Jane及时向旁边躲开，她没怎么想就开口呛声：“你像是看到了鬼？难道Bosley坐在里头的烤吐司吗？这有……他妈的怎么是你这个混蛋？”

Elena从僵硬的同伴背后探出头向里看去，本以为死在Patrick这个老混蛋的派对上的杀手Hodak半裸地躺在Saint的怀里，手里把玩着Saint脖子上挂的圣像，隔间里的气味清楚地提示着一个小时的前情。Saint在Hodak的嘴唇上亲一口，抬头跟Angels打招呼：“你是新的Angel？Bosley拉你入伙了？”

“在此之前你先好好解释一下，Saint，这是你从动物公墓里挖出来的流浪猫？“

“靠，我再也不会找你做心理疏导了。一想到你的手摸过这位杀手的屁股，我他妈的就想把早餐吐出来。“

“等等，让我先搞清楚情况，你们是情人？还是……“

“炮友？拜托，别告诉我Tinder上‘刚巧’找到了这个滚蛋。“

在Angels的声讨中，Saint笑着从旁边的桌案上拿了几听啤酒扔给女人们，然后说——

“跟你们的前辈打个招呼吧，girls。顺便，也是我的爱人。“


End file.
